April Pooh
April Pooh is the second segment of the sixth episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It first aired on October 13, 1990. Synopsis It's April Fools Day and the supposed April Fool gives Pooh glue for honey, Piglet fish bowls against his windows, Tigger spotted pajamas and Rabbit a giant carrot balloon. Now to search for this April Fool. Plot Winnie the Pooh is in bed and dreaming of Honey! However when he wakes up, his honey pot is empty - his dream must have had a midnight snack without him. However he has no honey in his cupboard. There's a pot of honey on his table, but the 'honey' is grey and very, very sticky. There's lots of pots of honey outside his house. "April Fool" calls Christopher Robin. Pooh wonders if this April Fool is someone to be afraid of or not... Piglet calls for help. Piglet has goggles and a floater on and towels... He's terrified that his place is underwater, but his floor is not wet... However at Piglet's windows, gold fishes are seen swimming. Maybe the flood is hiding somewhere. Pooh finds out that it's a trick. Pooh tells him that this April Fool likes to play tricks and this is his day. They look for the April fool at Tigger's house. However Tigger has got spots... His beautiful stripe-dies, nowhere to be seen, but Pooh notices it's a PJ suit... Rabbit goes into his garden and sees and enormous carrot and is pleased with himself, but it's a large balloon, and Rabbit floats up into the sky, when the carrot bursts and he demands to know what's going on and wonder why no one's seen the April Fool. They're disguised as trees to find the "invisible" April Fool. and they scare Eeyore on the process. He thinks they've been turned into stumps, but they tell him they're pretending. They try to trap the Fool by setting Tigger traps around Eeyore's house with a pretend Eeyore. Someone's coming. He comes behind them, but it's only Christopher Robin. They've trapped themselves and accidentally trap him. They tell Chris that they're scared of the April Fool. Chris tells them that he was the one doing the April Fooling, though the tricks weren't meant to frighten. Honey for Pooh, gentle pets for Piglet, cuddly pajamas for Tigger and a balloon for Rabbit. But they played the best trick on Chris, so they're the April Fools. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Christopher Robin * Bees (mentioned) Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Supervising Director KEN KESSEL Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Director TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER “To Bee or Not To Bee” Written by CARTER CROCKER “April Pooh” Written by ERIC LEWALD With the Voice Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM MICHAEL GOUGH PETER CULLEN PATTY PARRIS TIM HOSKINS JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh'' ''and Tigger Assistant Producer PEGGY BECKER Assistant Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers RON CAMPBELL JIM McLEAN RHOYDON SHISHIDO Key Layout Designers ED GHERTNER DENNIS GRECO Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Styling PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Supervising Timing Director BOB SHELLHORN Timing Directors CAROLE BEERS MIKE STRIBLING JAMES T. WALKER Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Script Coordinator MIRITH SCHILDER Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SLIVA Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinator JEFFREY ARTHUR Production Assistants MICHELLE PAPPLARDO NANCI BATTELLE WADE ZIA NASSIR JOHN ROYER Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editors CRAIG PAULSEN DAVID LYNCH Apperentice Editors THOMAS NEEDELL JENNIFER HARRISON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON &''' ''' THOM SHARP “To Bee or Not To Bee” Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION AUSTRALIA Animation Supervisor DALE CASE Animation Directors GAIRDEN COOKE IAN HARROWELL HENRY NEVILLE Layout Director ALEX NICHOLAS Layout Artists YOSH BARRY SCOTT BENNETT ZHIGIANG DING JOHN HILL VICTOR JUY STEVE LYONS MARK MULGREW DAVID SKINNER BUN UNG KEVIN WOTTON Animators ROWEN AVON-SMITH WALLY MICATI TY BOSCO KATHIE O'ROURKE CHRIS BRADLEY KEVIN PEATY ANDREW COLLINS CAROL SEIDL GEOFF COLLINS RICHARD SLAPCZYNSKI DICK DUNN PAULO SANTO ARIEL FERRARI MIKE STAPLETON PETER GARDINER ANDREW SZYMENYEI WARWICK GILBERT MARIA SZEMENYEI GERRY GRABNER STEVEN TAYLOR LIANNE HUGHES STEVEN TRENBIRTH DWAYNE LABBE JEAN TYCH MORRIS LEE KANG-LIN ZHU HELEN McADAM ''' '''Assistant Supervisors JANEY DUNN MICKIE CASSIDY DI RUDDER Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN JERRY LIEW PAUL PATTIE HELLEN STELLE KEN WRIGHT Production Manager DAN FORSTER “April Pooh” Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION U.K. LIMITED Directors CLIVE PALLANT VINCENT WOODCOCK Assistant Director JEREMY SPRINGETT Animators GARY ANDREWS CAROL CREED JOE EKERS AL GAVIOTO TEDDY HALL RAMON MODIANO ANNA SAUNDERS DUNCAN VARLEY SIMON WARD HORNER Junior Animators JON COLLIER ANDREW PAINTER BOB WILK Background Artists MICHAEL HIRSH COLIN STIMPSON ANDREW McNAB Layout Artists NEIL GRAHAM DAVE ELVIN PETER BIELICKI CLIVE HUTCHINGS Video Operator PETER JESSETT Production Coordinator STEVE HOLLOWELL Assistant Animator STEPHEN PERRY *. ©1990 The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved Gallery AprilPooh.png April Pooh Category: The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:BooK Category:DVD Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3